walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Trading Cards Set 2
The Walking Dead Comic Trading Cards Set 2 is the fourth trading cards set developed by Cryptozoic Enterteinment. It's the second based in Image Comics's The Walking Dead . It was realased in 2013. Info Following the launch of the sold-out set released in July 2012, Cryptozoic is very proud to be partnering with Skybound to release another set of trading cards based on the insanely popular comic books. The base cards for this set feature cover art not included in Set 1 and take an in depth look at some characters. It features 72 cards of the most memorable comic book covers. Details *'Release:' Jun 05, 2013 *'Cards per pack:' 5 cards *'Packs per box:' 24 packs *'Base Set:' Features 72 of the most memorable comic book covers *'Chase Sets:' **Something to Fear (2:24 packs) featuring the story line surrounding the epic 100th issue. **Quotable (2:24 packs) chase set commemorates some of the best character quotes from the series *'Inserts:' **Sketch cards (1:24 packs) **Parallel Base set **Printing Plate cards *'Autographs:' **Robert Kirkman **Charlie Adlard **Rus Wooton **Sean Mackiewicz *'Redemption:' Oversized Sketch cards *'Binder:' In addition to the limited binder, there is a Diamond Previews exclusive binder available, which contains printings of nine exclusive sketch cards, the originals are randomly inserted into the binders. Checklist Redemption Cards *R1 - R51 Oversized Sketch cards Promotional Cards *P1 Non-Sport Update Magazine (February/March 2013) Sketch Cards Artists *Alfredo Lopez Jr. *Andrew Jones *Arley Tucker *Ben Hansen *Brandon Baselice *Brian Kong *Bryan Tillman *Bukshot! *Camila Fortuna *Chris Chuckry *Chris Foreman *Chris Meeks *Clayton McCormack *Craig Boldman *Craig S. Stuckless *Dan Chaparro *Daniel J. Logan *Danny Silva *David Baron *Deborah Abbott *Denise Vasquez *Dustin Foust *Eduardo Garcia *Elfie Lebouleux *Elvin Hernandez *Emily Riggsby *Eugene Commodore *Fer Galicia *George Davis *George Kaprielian *Gilbert Leiker *Irma Ahmed *Jake Sumbing *Jason Keith Phillips *Jason Worthington *JC Fabul *Jed Thomas *Jeff Chandler *Jeff Confer *Jeffrey Abar *Jeremy Scott *Joe Pekar *Joe Simko *Joe St.Pierre *John "JAX" Jackman *Jomar Bulda *Jonathan Racimo *Judd Abinuman *Ken Gordon *Kent Heidelman *Lark Sudol *Luke Smarto *M. Jason Paz *Marco D. Carrillo *Mark Marvida *Mark Nasso *Martin Pikkaart *Mary Bellamy *Matt Hebb *Matthew Fletcher *Michael Duron *Michael Rooth *Mike Vasquez *Nathan Watson *Nikki Valenzuela *Nina Edlund *Patrick Ballesteros *Puis Calzada *Ramsey "Raz" Sibaja *Remi Dousset *Richard Brady *Roger Andrews *Ryan Van Der Draaij *Stefanie Battalene *Steve Lydic *Thomas Boatwright *Val Hochberg *Vince Sunico *WAY$HAK *Wendy Chew *William Donley III Cards Autograph Cards 01 Robert Kirkman Autograph Card.jpg|Robert Kirkman 02 Charlie Adlard Autograph Card.jpg|Charlie Adlard 03 Rus Wooton Autograph Card.jpg|Rus Wooton 04 Sean Mackiewicz Autograph Card.jpg|Sean Mackiewicz Sketch Cards 01 Alfredo Lopez Jr Sketch Card.jpg|Alfredo Lopez Jr 02 Chris Meeks Sketch Card.jpg|Chris Meeks 03 Jeff Chandler Sketch Card.jpg|Jeff Chandler 04 Joe Simko Sketch Card.jpg|Joe Simko 05 Joe St Pierre Sketch Card.jpg|Joe St Pierre 06 Mark Nasso Sketch Card.jpg|Mark Nasso 07 Nina Edlund Sketch Card.jpg|Nina Edlund 08 Roger Andrews Sketch Card.jpg|Roger Andrews 09 Daniel Logan Sketch Card.jpg|Daniel Logan 10 Danny Silva Sketch Card.jpg|Danny Silva 11 Eduardo Garcia Sketch Card.jpg|Eduardo Garcia 12 Elvin Hernandez Sketch Card.jpg|Elvin Hernandez 13 Jake Sumbing Sketch Card.jpg|Jake Sumbing 14 Jeremy Scott Sketch Card.jpg|Jeremy Scott 15 Matt Hebb Sketch Card.jpg|Matt Hebb 16 Vince Sunico Sketch Card.jpg|Vince Sunico External Links *Cryptozoic Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Trading Cards